This graduate-level course was a sequel to the introductory course offered in the Chemistry Department (CEM 924). The emphasis was on fragmentation patterns of different classes of biochemical compounds including carboxylic acids, steroids, carbohydrates, peptides, and some drugs. Ionization techniques including electron impact, chemical ionization, and desorption/ionization approaches (e.g., FAB and MALDI) were covered. Strategies were presented for the interpretation of mass spectra. Weekly homework (involving interpretation of mass spectra of unknown compounds) were given to complement the lectures.